The luck of an Irish Queen
by Abu1206
Summary: Princess Arianna of Ireland spent time in French court growing up so she could be safe from protestant rebels.She is captured upon returning home and handed over to the English but her uncle soon strikes a deal where she will be traded for valuable prisoners on neutral ground. This deal brings her back to French court the only place she ever felt safe and loved but by who?
1. Background

Background:

Princess Arianna, now Queen of Ireland was always the kind, generous and selfless gem of French court growing up. Having to reside there for her own safety when Irish Protestants threaten her family's rule; she grew to think of it as a second home and the people who lived there her second family. She lived at french court for 5 years before returning home at the age of 13 as it was deemed safe. However, on one tragic night the Irish Protestants stormed her family's castle killing her parents and capturing her. They handed her over to the English who wanted Ireland for themselves, the Queen spared Arianna's life as a fellow catholic ruler but kept her imprisoned none the less. After three years Irish lords, including her uncle, bargained with the English to return Arianna in exchange for several valuable Englishmen they had kept as prisoners of war. Arrangements were soon made for Arianna to be escorted to France where she would be traded for the prisoners on a neutral ground and she would return home to Ireland to rule. Arianna had not known of her parents death and thought she was returning home to them. What other surprises are in store for the sweet little princess ?


	2. Chapter1

Bash's PoV:

All of french court was busy rushing around preparing for the arrival of Queen Arianna that day and even I can't stop myself from being excited. All I could hear anywhere I went these past few days was the chatter and gossip of both the servants and nobility pending her arrival. All of it was happy and joyous, more so than the announcement of Mary Queen of Scots arrival a week prior. Mary stayed at court longer than Arianna yet clearly the Irish beauty had made a bigger impression. I remember how we played as children and how no matter how angry or mad at life I was she never failed to make me smile the momment she walked into the room. The same could be said by everyone else who met her for she was a beacon of light in the darkest of times. I passed Francis on my way to greet the Queen and he seemed to be walking the other way. "Where are you off to brother ? Don't feel like greeting an old friend ?" I asked him. "Bash you know I have missed her as much as everyone else in France but Mary needs me. She seems a little bit off now that Aria is arriving, of course she would never admit it but I think she believes Aria is stealing her thunder." Explained my brother as he walked off presumably to find Mary. I continued on my way to the welcoming ceremony eager to see her after all this time apart.

Arianna's PoV:

I sat in the carriage jittery and on edge fiddling with my necklace. It had become a nervous habit of mine when I was young and worsened during my stay in England. No not stay, that would imply it was a holiday and it most certainly was not that. Simon the English envoy sent to escort me to France was sitting across from me snoring loudly like the pig he is. His presence only set me on edge and I could wait to be back in the safety of French court as it was the only place I had ever felt I truly belonged. It had always been a place I felt safe and loved which is more than I can say for Ireland though I have missed my parents. I had hoped they would be meeting me in France for the exchange but when I was told it would be my uncle that was to meet me I was disappointed but understood that it was not safe for them. Either way I love my uncle and have missed him too, he was the one who taught me to fight as my father wished for me to be able to defend myself and my virtue.

I stared out of the carriage window and immediately recognised the woods to my left I remember hunting there with Bash. I sighed in relief at the thought of being on French soil at last I might be safe. I hadn't slept in days and hardly ate, I was absolutely exhausted but still refused to sleep, not with Simon around. The carriage driver shouted to Simon as the castle came into sight. "My Lord, we have arrived at French court". Simon stirred across from me and woke giving me that sick smile of his that made my stomach churn unpleasantly. The carriage came to a halt and the doorman opened the door for me and Simon. I immediately walked to it to be free from this horrid journey at last and from Simon. My hands shaking I let the footman help me from the carriage and I had to lean against it for a moment to get over the shock of how many people had turned out to greet me. I recognised the French King and Queen straight away for they had always been like second parents to me. Simon followed me out of the carriage and tried to take my hand so he could escort me down the carpet they laid out for my arrival but I pulled away in fear and defiance. Hoping no one noticed I made my way towards the King and Queen while they did the same smiles gracing both their faces once they saw me in one piece.

I came to a stop in front of them and curtsied while Simon bowed." My dear girl there is no need for that please stand, I am so happy to see that you are well" exclaimed Henry as he came forward to hug me. He had always loved me like his own possibly even more than his own daughters though god knows why. He then turned to Simon with such a vicious look I though Simon would disintegrate on the spot. Simon stood " your majesty I am glad to be here at French court here is the princess as promised" he said with a smug grin. Henry glared at him " Simon I would offer to let you stay but frankly I don't want to here are the prisoners as promised you may now leave in the same carriage you arrived in". Simons' grin faltered as he stepped away from the King and ushered for the prisoners to follow him back to the carriage as another pulled up to take them all away. The moment he left I felt a weight lift from my shoulders but not enough to ease me. "Your majesty thank you for allowing me to be received here it has been too long since I was last at French court" I said to the King." Nonsense my dear girl please call me Henry we are practically family" he replied. Catherine, unable to contain herself any longer embraced me in a motherly hug "my dearest child we were so worried after we heard about the attack on your castle. Lord knows we wanted to bargain with the English but we had no leverage." She exclaimed while standing back to examine me. " thank you Catherine for your kindness I have missed you too" I told her smiling at her worry for me. It was like she loved me more than my own mother did.

Mary's PoV:

I watched as the King and Queen greeted the princess, well queen as she was about to officially become, with love and joy. Why did Catherine seem so fond of her when she has known me longer and I am the one who is supposed to marry her son. What could I have possibly done to deserve such treatment. She looked at the girl with real love and fondness unlike the fake smiles she threw me. I felt a sense of jealousy as Francis went to embrace her but it soon distinguished when he only looked at her like a sister. The same couldn't be said for Bash who waited patiently to greet her with admiration, happiness and something else in his eyes.

Arianna's PoV:

After I said hello to Francis he introduced me to Mary. "It's nice to meet you Your highness I have heard such lovely things these are my ladies in waiting Lola, Kenna, Greer and Ailey " Mary introduced. I smiled shyly at the girls standing beside her before replying " It's so lovely to meet you all, I hope we can be friends and Mary you are so much prettier than Francis described in his letters it made me so happy to hear how he spoke of you ,though of course he is going to kill me for saying so." I blushed slightly after rambling on but Mary only laughed kindly. Lastly I turned my head to see Diane the Kings mistress who also welcomed me with open arms as she too was fond of me. Next to her stood her son. Bash. I remember how close we were as children and my heart fluttered when we locked eyes though I have no idea why. "Your highness it's good to see you again" he greeted with that signature smirk as he kissed the back of my hand. My heart leaped at his touch and I realised my old confusing feelings I had for him were slowly returning after just one look.

Bash's PoV:

Seeing her in the distance when she stepped out of that carriage my first thought was relief when I knew she was still in one piece but it soon turned to anger when I noticed how uncomfortable that man Simon made her. Even from that distance I could tell she had changed and grown but I didn't realise how much till she got closer and was greeting everyone else. While she said hello to the others I took a moment to look her over. Her slight figure was curvy yet toned and skinny and her auburn hair tumbled down her back in those signature curls I missed. Her skin looked pale and creamy and clear and oh so soft and all of a sudden her gaze shifted to me and we locked eyes. I felt my heart stop when I saw her and how beautiful she had become. Her eyes are what I noticed first even though they were set in deep purple bags the colour shone through like gorgeous bright sapphires I could get lost in them. She had slightly flushed cheeks and high cheekbones with a sharp jaw and cute little nose and her lips a luscious pout. All of this brought me back to her eyes long black lashes blinking twice a minute I realised I had been staring too long so decided to say something. " your highness it's good to see you again".

" it's good to see you too Bash " she replied and I smiled at the nickname she gave me everyone called me that now unless they were angry. Yet another thing they stole from her I remember how she would get angry with me when we played as children and knew how I hated my full name so used it to her advantage.

Ariannas' PoV:

I made my way inside surrounded by Mary and her ladies who kept asking me questions nineteen to the dozen. Catherine saw how tired it was making me especially since I was extremely sleep deprived so she soon intervened and asked one of the ladies to show me to my rooms I would be staying in. The girl who I remember is called Ailey walked me to my old rooms and I followed her shyly and when we reached my door I thanked her and went inside desperate to reach my bed. It had been days and all I wanted was to sleep but as soon as my head was about to touch the pillow knocking sounded at my door. Reluctantly I said enter and a Servant girl announced that Mary and her ladies had come to see me. So much for a nap I thought. I told her to let them in and was soon joined by the excited girls. Mary spoke first " your highness I came to tell you about a ball that is to be held tonight in honour of your arrival" "thank you" I replied " and please call me Arianna" I told her. "Well then you must call me Mary" she answered as we both smiled at each other. I think I could get used to this friend thing. " we were wondering if u wanted us to help you get ready as your ladies haven't arrived yet" Greer said looking hopeful before she looked around my room and noticed I had no luggage. "But where are all of your things" she questioned confused. I smiled at her sadly " I don't have any belongings only this dress I'm wearing and I don't have any ladies either I was not allowed any luxurious in England as I was a prisoner" I told her then upon seeing her face turn into one of pity I quickly added " but that's alright I can have this dress washed and neatened up a bit it should do for a ball also thank you for the offer but you really don't need to burden yourselves I have grown used to dressing myself although not wearing a corset helps" I smiled trying to look like it didn't bother me. All of the girls stared at me in shock before one piped up " nonsense we have plenty of dresses I'm sure between us we can find the perfect one for you to borrow and a corset too and it's no trouble at all a queen needs ladies to help her dress it's only proper" she smiled sweetly at me but I stood frozen in shock at her last statement. What did she mean by queen, thinking she was confused I corrected her" thank you that would be lovely but I'm not a queen yet I am merely a princess my mother is a queen and my father the king" They all looked at me in shock before realisation seemed to take over their faces and Mary spoke gently " you don't know do you ?"


	3. Chapter2

Arianna's PoV:

After staring at the girls blankly for a second I came to my senses and hoping I was wrong asked them " what do you mean ?". They all looked at one another clearly not wanting to tell me or at least searching for a way to break the news gently but their silence told me everything I needed to know. My parents had been killed that night. I suddenly felt weak with shock and grief and reached my hand out for my bed to sit on. " oh god Arianna I'm so sorry we honestly thought you knew " said Lola as they all looked at me with sympathy clear on their faces. "It's..it's ok... really I should have known they wouldn't have survived and I should have realised that is why they didn't come to meet me. We were never close but I liked to think they would've cared enough to come and see me as soon as I was free." I stuttered trying to process this news.

"Do you want us to stay with you for a while?" Inquired Mary but I simply shook my head and forced a smile " no there's no need for that I just need to be alone for a while but I will see you back here to get ready for the ball tonight" I told her wanting nothing more than to just get some air to clear my head. "Ok as long as you are sure" she told me clearly not wanting to leave me alone after the bomb she just dropped. "I am" I confirmed with a bigger forced smile as they walked out of the door throwing me looks of sympathy over their shoulders.

Once I knew they were gone that is when I broke down. Tears streamed down my face and I struggled to breath as I fell to my knees and grieved. Grieved for the loss of my happiness, my parents, my innocence. I may seem innocent but my stay in England took my childlike sense of trust and carelessness leaving me a nervous and untrusting mess of anxiety. I tried to muffle my sobs and regain control of my breathing. If I was to be queen now I had to look strong no more looking over my shoulder in fear and no more freedom. It felt like the weight of the world rested on me in that moment and my breathing still couldn't return to normal so I fled my room ,not wanting to burden anyone with my panicked state I walked down endless corridors searching for a the exit that led to the stables.

As I wasn't looking where I was going I suddenly ran straight into a wall. At least I thought it was a wall but walls don't catch you nor do they chuckle. I looked up and locked eyes once more with Bash. Oh lord, his entrancing bright blue green eyes did not help my breathing and neither did his close proximity.

Bash's PoV:

As I wandered around the corner a flash of auburn hair suddenly walked straight into me. Immediately my arms snakes around her waist to catch her fitting perfectly against her curves and I knew at once it was Ari. I laughed to myself remembering how clumsy she used to be, some things clearly never change. I gazed into her eyes as she looked up at me only to see that she had tear stains in her cheeks and her eyelashes were still wet with recent tears. The sight of those hypnotising pools of blue and sadness made my heart shatter in two. It was that look I could never bare to see upon her face, the one few got to see and if they did it was earth shattering. She was such a beautiful and delicate creature like a precious angel that no one could ever imagine someone wanting to hurt her.

"Ari what's wrong did someone hurt you ? I swear I'd the did I will" she cut in quickly wiping any stray tears from her cheeks " no no I'm perfectly alright it's just I found out about my parents" she looked down with a hurt and lost look adorning her countenance and I couldn't bare it any longer. I lifted her chin with the crook of my thumb so I could stare into her eyes as if a simple look could mend her broken heart. I knew this was about more than just her parents death as she was never close to them. "Ari please I won't push you to tell me everything because I know this is about more than your parents but I can't stand to see you upset, why don't we go for a ride like we used to?" I told her hoping to see the light return to her eyes. She smiled up at me tentatively before replying " I would love nothing more". With that she made to step away from me but I was still holding her,she blushed slightly just now realising how close we both were before I reluctantly let her go. With that we made our way to the stables; I saw her smile in delight once she noticed the black beauty in the corner.

It had been born while she was still here and she immediately took a liking to it forming a strong bond."midnight ?" She exclaimed hardly able to contain her excitement all her worries melting away at the sight of a familiar friend. I watched admiringly as she went to stroke the stallion with gentleness and love and a look of childlike wonder I remember from when we were younger.

We rode out into the fields and I could see her start to relax as she let go of the reins briefly to stretch her arms out and sigh contently as the wind blew her curls out behind her. The sight of my girl happy was all I needed, god how I'd missed her. Wait did I just say my girl. God I'm getting carried away we haven't even talked about our feelings for each other since she got back and it has been a long time what if she doesn't love me back I never did find out.

Sadly we made our way back to the castle where I escorted her back to her room before kissing her hand lightly and gazing into her stunning eyes. "I will see you at the ball your highness' I bowed and walked away leaving her to get ready but not without hearing her whisper to herself " thank you Bash" . I turned around to give her a wink showing I'd heard her which only made her blush as she scurried inside her chambers. Smiling to myself I made my way back to my own room down the corridor.


	4. Chapter3

Arianna's PoV:

No sooner had Bash left I heard a knock on my door so I called for my paige to enter. Following closely behind him was Mary and her ladies all carrying gowns for the ball. "Arianna how are you? Again we are so sorry about earlier we thought you knew" Mary told me as she put her gown over the back of a chair and made her way towards me trying to comfort me."That's alright I don't blame you,honest" I told her trying to avoid the unfamiliar contact. She seemed to understand I didn't want to be touched and left me be with a confused and pitiful smile"

Greer was the last to enter,maids following with trunks full of gowns and jewels. I stared in shock " Goodness are we to witness a fashion show until you pick a gown?" I asked her humorously. She stared at me confused " no no these are for you, we all picked out some things we thought would suit you as you didn't bring anything of your own" she told me ordering the maids to fill my empty wardrobe. "We hope it will keep you going until your uncle arrives with some belongings" Mary told me whilst I simply stared at the expensive gowns. "I do hope it's enough, should you need more please do feel free to ask we would be honoured and you must keep any that you like" Ailey told me delighted at the thought of a Queen wearing her dress.

I was too stunned at their generosity to reply so Greer simply walked up to me and took my hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze as if to say your welcome. I was in too much shock to shy away from the foreign affectionate touch I hadn't experienced in years. The others soon busied themselves getting ready." Look we even brought you a corset. Though with a stunning body like yours I'm sure you don't even need one to retain a shape." Kenna told me with an envious smile. I simply bowed my head and accepted it trying to hide my blush at her compliment. " Oh your too cute Arianna " Lola told me fondly as she laced Mary's corset.

The thing is I was always told that I was never very pretty maybe about mediocre at best but it was still better for me to be seen rather than heard. Especially at parties where I was paraded around English court for noblemen to feast their eyes on with looks and touches that made me shudder and my stomach churn.

I stood in the middle of the room embarrassed and insecure amongst these other beautiful girls. Ailey noticed my discomfort and spoke up " you can go behind your dressing curtain if you would feel more comfortable. Don't worry we won't be offended" she told me in her sweet Scottish accent. Grateful for the escape I scurried behind it and removed my dress; I managed the underskirt alright but when it came to my corset I was well and truly stumped. I got it on but the laces were a nightmare. I sheepishly walked out from behind it and stuttered " I..I don't suppose anyone is free to help me ? " I asked the girls nervously whilst holding the corset to my chest with one hand and keeping my skirt up with the other as it was too big for my tiny waist. "Oh my that skirt is far too small I suppose we will have to sew it in quickly" Greer chuckled as she took in my awkward state. "My word you are tiny we shall have to double the corset to make it stay on your waist" exclaimed Kenna with another envious look.

It was true I had a petite frame, some might even say to an unhealthy extent. I had always been small but staying at french court with lack of proper nutrition made me excessively skinny. To the point where I am mostly skin and bone with the odd bit of toned muscle.

Greer came back with some thread and a needle and began work on my underskirt while Kenna and Ailey attempted to tighten my corset so it didn't suffocate my rather large breasts or fall off of my ridiculously small waist. Eventually my under layer was done and Ailey helped me into my dress. Finally after another couple of hours we were all ready for the ball.

My dress was a deep emerald green with off the shoulder satin slightly puffed straps for sleeves and a tight bodice to accentuate my breasts and waist. The skirt floated around me like a waterfall shrouded in glitter and little silver leaves. It matched my crown perfectly which was made up of silver leaves weaving around my head like a halo with delicate diamonds encrusted in it. This matched my plain silver sapphire necklace and matching studs. To complete the look my hair was twisted into a half up braid crown with half of it tumbling down my back in its signature curls. Not to mention the usual baby curls that framed my delicate face. I was never a fan of makeup so avoided it no matter how much Kenna begged to do mine for me.

I was about to leave when I remembered I had no shoes on so quickly went back and slipped on the small green heels Lola picked out for me. I walked with the rest of the girls to the ballroom where we were to be announced. We had taken so long to get ready that we were the last ones so Mary entered first followed by her ladies. I hid behind the columns out of sight while the Guard announced my arrival; trying to muster the courage to face everyone. Eventually I stepped out and around the corner and made my way slowly done the stairs. All eyes shifted to me as I descended and they all watched in admiration as I tried very hard not to run away or trip. I always hated being the centre of attention as it reminded me of how undeserving I am of it.

Bash's PoV:

I did a double take as she started walking down the stairs because she looked so beautiful,as the light caught in her jewels and crown making her look even more angelic than usual. I quickly made my way to the bottom to meet her and offered my hand once she was there. She smiled at me before taking it gratefully. I leaned over and whispered in her ear"you look gorgeous your grace" I didn't miss the slight blush that crept up her cheeks as I led her to the dance floor. She grew tense when I put my hand on her waist so I smiled at her letting her know it's ok and gently massaged her side. She calmed and slowly placed her hand in my shoulder. "You know, you never actually asked me to dance. What if I had said no?" She enquired growing more comfortable around me and making jokes " Ah but that means you don't have the opportunity to say no, you see I'm thinking ahead" I told her winking. This made her laugh which was like music to my ears, soft like tingling bells I could never get enough of.

Suddenly she looked around and noticed people watching us and I could sense her her nervous again. " Bash everyone is staring " she whispered to me in a panicked tone. Sensing her pain I got closer to her and replied " Let them stare, your beauty is not to go unnoticed. Everyone in this room adores you and so do I, so let them." She smiled and turned her head to the floor as the song ended and we separated. I bowed to her and she curtsied before being whisked away by Mary and her ladies.

Arianna's PoV:

The ball dragged on but I was starting to feel more at home here like I used to before...well before everything went wrong for me. Bash was the source of my eased nerves, he had always known exactly what to say to calm me and I missed him terribly. Sometimes I could picture what he would say to me when I was stuck at English court and it made me maddeningly nostalgic. I soon grew weary of all the dancing and polite chit chat and bid goodnight to the King and Queen." Rest easy now my dear sweet child, I hope you wake with a brighter smile and a happier future ahead of you" Catherine whispered to me as she embraced me affectionately.

As I made my way back to my chamber I realised how all of this sudden affection was growing less painful and more welcoming. Perhaps there was still hope for me getting back to my old self.


	5. Chapter4

Arianna's PoV:

Once back in my chambers I felt a sense of light happiness and contentment as well as an overwhelming tiredness. I waltzed around my room taking off my crown and unpinning my hair as it fell down my back in loose curls. As I took off my earrings I started to sing softly :

Hold your breath

Make a wish

Count to three

Come with me

Amd you'll be

In a world of pure imagination

Take a look and you'll see

Into your imagination

We'll begin with a spin

Travelling in the world of my creation

What we'll see will defy explanation

If you want to view paradise

Simply look around and view it

Anything you want to, do it

Wanna change the world?

There's nothing to it.

There is no life I know

To compare with pure imagination

Living there you'll be free

If you truly wish to be

If you want to view paradise

Simply look around and view it

Anything you want to do it

Wanna change the world

There's nothing to it

There is no life I know

To compare with pure imagination

Living there you'll be free

If you truly wish to be.

Once I finished the song all of my jewellery,except my necklace which I wore always, was off and my hair was brushed into soft curls. I was ready to change into a night gown and finally get some much needed rest. I made my way behind the dressing screen;I know it's ridiculous because I'm the only one in my room but I'm always scared someone will barge in. England taught me to be wary of that always.

I managed to shrug out of my dress without problems but when it came to my corset I was once again stumped. These things really are a nuisance and so uncomfortable. I desperately tried to reach behind me for the laces but failed miserably and only succeeded in getting my foot caught in my dress on the floor. I stumbled and fell straight into the wall behind me causing a hollow knock to resonate. That should not be hollow I thought tapping the other wall panels next to it. Now I think of it, how odd to put a tapestry behind a dressing screen where most of it is hidden. I felt along the edge of the tapestry to find a spot that is worn and gently lifted it away to find a wooden door. Amazed I pushed on it trying to get it to open; eventually it gave way and I tumbled through into a passageway. It was extremely dark so I went back for a candle and without thinking of any possible dangers began to walk down the dimly lit passage.

Bash's PoV:

I was in my room about to get ready to turn in for the night when I heard a sudden hollow knock coming from the walls. How strange the walls shouldn't be hollow near my room the passageways don't lead here. If they did it would make sneaking out much easier in the middle of the night to go riding when I can't sleep. I could hear the echo of light footsteps and assumed I was either going mad or it was guards outside in the corridors.

I untied my sword belt and laid it on my bed when the wall in the corner of my room started to creek. What on earth I thought. I grabbed my sword and hid in the alcove by my fireplace thinking it might be an intruder. The door opened and out stepped none other than Arianna. She stepped tentatively into the room and placed her candle down having not yet spotted me. I can't explain why but I stayed put waiting to see what she would do. She walked carefully around my room near the bookcase and lightly brushed her finger along the spines. I shifted getting uncomfortable in my spot and knocked a book from my nightstand making a crash. Arianna whirled round and saw my hair poking out of the alcove. She liked as though she was about to scream so I stepped out revealing myself to her." Shh it's alright it's only me, I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you" I told her putting my sword down on the bed and holding my hands up as if to surrender. She has that effect on my and the ability to bring me to my knees should she wish, the same can be said if most of french court and even France itself. "B...Bash ?" She stuttered in shock "what are you doing here in a noblemans bedchambers?" She asked me clearly confused. "This is in fact my rooms which you are trespassing in" I told her with an amused chuckle. She flushed bright red before replying " I'm so sorry I didn't realise it was yours, you see the secret passageway in my room lead straight here no turnings or forks and I didn't know where it would lead, I wasn't thinking and I had no idea our rooms would be so close I'm so sorry Bash " she rambled quickly trying to explain clearly embarrassed by the situation. I laughed at her nervous babble and walked towards her "It's alright you don't need to worry about it, I had know idea there was even a passageway in this part of the castle." I told her casually "you know about them ? There's more ? " she enquired " yes do you not remember the one I showed you as children? " I asked her somewhat amused and slightly hurt she forgot part of our time together.

Flashback:

"Hurry Ari or Francis will find us " a young Bash exclaimed pulling along the golden princess Aria by her hand. She trailed after him both of them laughing and not a care in the world. "99...100 ready or not here I come" called Francis as he started off down the corridor he could hear their footsteps echoing from. The two trouble makers heard him coming and ran faster. They were about to separate when Bash once again grabbed Arianna's hand and dragged her towards an alcove "quickly, in here" he whispered as he pushed on the stone revealing a secret passage. Ari stared in wonder at the novelty of it before following him in. The passage was narrow and the wall shut behind them leaving no light. Ari felt Bash's hand brush against her own as they were pressed up against each other due to lack of space. They smiled brightly at each other and the princesses's eyes shone brightly in the dark.

End of flashback

"Of course, I remember now " exclaimed Arianna. Upon seeing Bash's slightly hurt face she felt she had to explain. " Bash, when I was in England I tried so hard not to think of how happy I was here at court...with you, it only made it harder; but I could never forget the time we spent together" she told him looking down in shame. Bash immediately understood and grew concerned for this girl he cared so much for but could do nothing to help her when she needed him most. The guilt ate away at him. She raised her head and surprised herself by stepping closer to him and placing her hand on his check gently. " It wast your fault " she spoke softly and he rested his hand on hers welcoming the soft caress.

Arianna's PoV:

Remembering myself I stepped back and smiled kindly at him. He seemed surprised then his eyes trailed down the length of my figure. I suddenly remembered I was only wearing my corset and underskirt and immediately my cheeks flushed in embarrassment. " it's cute when you blush" Bash states simply this resulted in me only turning redder" yes definitely still sweet" he said again. We both grew slightly awkward and went quiet before Bash spoke up quickly " perhaps I should remove my shirt also then we are both practically half naked and it's not as bad" he rushed out while removing his shirt without giving me time to process his statement he threw it onto his bed. He stood confidently in front of me with his hands on his hips satisfied that he had made the situation less awkward. I couldn't help but notice his chisels and extremely muscular chest. Oh god I shouldn't be thinking like that no man would want me.

Realising how this looked we both laughed nervously at our compromising situation. If someone were to walk in it would look very sinful indeed. "Right I...I should be getting back to my room" I stuttered as I turned to leave the I stopped half way. Bash was still watching me go with amusement in his eyes and something else I couldn't quite decifer. I realised I still couldn't undo my corset and knew my only option. Embarrassed I turned around to face him and spoke with my head lowered. "Um...Bash, I...i well you see...it's my corset. I can't undo the laces and I was w...wondering if you wouldn't mind loosening them a bit?" I asked sheepishly. He laughed at my obvious humiliation before saying "of course turn around" I did as told and felt him walk up behind me and start on the laces . " So if you don't mind me asking, how did you find the passage?" He asked trying to ease my nerves. "Well I sort of just stumbled upon it" was my evasive reply. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered in a husky voice" there all done " I felt his chest pressing against my back and sighed in pleasure. What is he doing to me; I have never felt this way before. I turned around to face him and before we could get carried away I spoke " Thank you Bash and Goodnight" I told him as I made my way back to the passage leading to my room. "Goodnight Ari " I heard him say as I made my way back to my room. What a day I thought. What on earth will tomorrow bring?


	6. Chapter5

Arianna's PoV:

After leaving Bash's room I made my way down the passage and back to mine. I changed into my night gown and finally crawled into bed after the long couple of days without sleep I am exhausted. However, as I drift off I can't stop thinking about the way it made me feel when Bash was so close to me. I don't understand it but a part of me thinks it's improper and I shouldn't feel this way but if that's the case then why did it feel so right.

The next morning

I awoke gently thanks to the sun streaming in through my window directly hitting my face. This is something I will have to get used to because I am certainly not used to having curtains to close before going to sleep. Back in England I had a small pokey room in a high tower. I know it sounds like a regular fairytale but it was anything but. Only a small broken single bed frame ,with a straw mattress and lumpy pillow and thin sheet to cover myself and the straw. Along with a chamber pot they emptied daily and a bucket of clean water to wash my hands and face with a plain bar of soap. This is all I was allowed furniture wise but the Queen of England allowed me to go to church where I was given a bible and some religious texts and classic books to read in my spare time as well as basic sewing tasks. As you can tell it will take a long time for me to get used to civilisation again; even simple tasks like drawing my own curtains.

A maid knocked before coming in with a large breakfast tray piled with luxurious food I haven't seen let alone eaten in years. I accepted it gratefully and tried to mask my growling stomach. She laughed smiling at my eagerness and left with a curtsy and promised to return and help me to dress. I was about to start on the food when I noticed a note sat upon the tray, it said :

Dearest Arianna,

I hope that you have slept well and are starting to feel more at home here. I thought perhaps your old rooms would help but should you wish to move to ones more suitable for a queen that will be arranged immediately I assure you. I would love to catch up with you my dear, please join me for tea in the gardens in a couple of hours, I will send one of my ladies to escort you.

-Catherine

After reading the note I felt a warmth spread through me that I hadn't felt in a long time and never before received from my own mother. Catherine really did care for me and it was so kind of her to check up on me. I remember we used to have tea regularly when I was last here and she would teach me everything there is to know about being a princess.

I ate some of the breakfast quickly and soon grew full before even getting half way. It is going to take a while to get my appetite back though it wasn't very big to begin with. After that I called the maid back and began to get dressed for the day. I wore a simple blue gown with flowers embroidered on the hem and bodice and the sleeves were three quarter length with frill cuffs. I slipped on matching slippers and allowed the maid to braid my hair neatly into a half up french braid with a simple head piece. Catherine always looked so proud when I wore my hair in the french braided styles. Almost as If I were a princess of France not Ireland.

Now that I'm ready I sit and read book from my bookcase and wait patiently for the Catherine's lady to come and fetch me. The book is called Romeo and Juliet and seems quite ridiculous. A boy and a girl fall in love after only just meeting. Love at first sight doesn't exist it can't; maybe once I believed in such romantic ideas but now I know better than to wish and hope and dwell on fantasies. The Paige outside my room knocked promptly and a who i assume you be Catherine's lady walks in. "You highness, I was sent to escort you to tea in the gardens" the maid told me as I marked my page and shut the book. " of course, thank you" I replied getting up and following her.

Once in the gardens I spotted Catherine at a table under a canopy set with the finest China and silver and lots of delicious looking cakes. She noticed me arriving and stood to greet me not caring if it was proper. " My dear how are? And I want the truth not a platitude." She told me sternly embracing me then stepping back with a grip on my shoulders. "I had the best sleep I've had in years" I told her truthfully with a tone of gratitude. "I'm glad to hear it. Come and take a seat" she said gesturing to the seat opposite the one she previously occupied. Servants pulled out our chairs for us and we took our seats; one of them tried to place a napkin on my lap for me but I took it form them with a hasty smile and wave of my hand to leave it be. Catherine noticed and I could tell that would be one of many things she would ask about during this meeting.

"My dear you know I love you like a daughter and seeing as your own mother is no longer with us,I want you to know I intend to help you and protect you in any way I can." Catherine told me while smiling kindly. "Catherine, you have always been more of a mother to me than she ever was and I am forever grateful to you. After all you practically raised me as your own." I replied with the snake smile. "That's wonderful to hear, but I'm afraid I must ask; what happened to you in England?" She asked me gently clearly noticing my change in personality.

I started to get nervous and fiddled with my necklace, she smiled fondly at this remembering the old habit well. "Oh my child, I can tell it has changed you and not for the better. You grow stiff at any touch and refuse most advances of affection or contact, you look terrified at the thought of being the centre of people's attention and most importantly I can see clear as day that you are made fiercely uncomfortable by strange men." she told me looking at me with a mixture of pity and anger at whoever had dared touch me or harm me. After this speech I was taken aback at her perceptiveness thinking I had hid my new personality quirks effectively. Evidently not "Yes it is true I am changed and not for the better. But Catherine I am scared, all the time now,I have lost any sense of trust and I craved familiarity for so long the concept feels like a foreign dream to me." I divulged with sadness in my voice as I looked to the ground ashamed at how I let them break me. After so many years of abuse and mistreatment there was only so much of the old me left. Replaced by insecurities and uncertainty and severe anxiety. Catherine reached for my hand across the table and gripped it with a firm squeeze even when I tried to pull away out of instinct. "What did they do to you? Did they mistreat you?" She enquires with a firm tone laced with hatred for the English. I began to shake involuntarily as I was flooded with memories "Y...Yes" I stuttered looking down to my oh so interesting lap. " I w...wasn't allowed o...outside. I...I never left t...the court. The men w...would t...try t...to..." I couldn't finish for I was shaking violently and couldn't bear to recall anymore of my hardships. I just want it all to end. She understood and asked "is your virtue still intact ? " I simply nodded in response. Thank goodness Mary 1 let me keep at least that much of me intact. Catherine nodded her head pleased with my answer and spoke again " My child I don't know what they did to you but those men can and will never hurt you again, you are safe and free of your troubled past. You must now look to the future; you are Queen of Ireland now and your country needs you. You must and I repeat must never let people see your fear, the first sign of weakness will bring unmeasurable trouble so you will have to be strong. I will help you to become the glorious queen I know you can be and I promise it will all work out splendidly."

I always trusted Catherine and her reassurance helped me even if I couldn't relay my experiences it made me feel better knowing she understood. I noticed a few tears had slipped during her speech and hastily wiped them away and cleared my throat. Some things that happened I just need to keep a secret and my experiences will follow me to my grave. I clenched my hands together under the table to stop the shaking and Catherine leaned back in her chair sipping some tea. This is the forts time either of us touched it since we sat down. "See you are already able to regain composure like a true queen, we will have you ready by tonight for some social interactions" she told me smiling in approval.

She new I had always been strong and the fire that burned within me just had to be rekindled. For a fire like that never truly dies.

"Social interactions? " I inquire making small conversation "Yes my eldest daughter Elizabeth, you remember her , she is arriving this evening with her fiancé Price Philip 11 of Spain. They are to be married in a few weeks and tonight we will have a small gathering of important french nobility to welcome them. Not quite a party but enough to not be intimate. The official engagement party is tomorrow night and the wedding shall be in two weeks." Catherine said as she filled me in on the plans " I think I can manage a small gathering tonight, certainly not a party after yesterday's festivities. You really didn't have to go to all of the trouble for only me." I told her. she looked at me incredulously before saying " My dear you are the most important guest at French court and you are hardly a guest more like family. Besides everyone wanted to celebrate your safe return, you are much adored by all." I blushed at the idea of so many people caring about me; it can't be true she must be exaggerating. As if reading my mind she spoke " It's true." Smiling at me I returned it and we finished our teas king light conversation.


End file.
